ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
Upcoming Featured Alien - Tick Tock Guys, here vote for the next featured article thanks!! Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 08:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Rules #The Alien must have all the characteristics of an alien - Weakness and Powers #If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen #NO Stubs #Must have species and planet #If there is no species, the fellow users can help out. #You can vote for your alien too! Bengax All the requirements are filled. It's fanmade and in my opinion, he is the best fanmade alien (I guess). Mr. Weird 17:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) For Against Bengax may have pictures but it doesn't have weakness. Nightmare Humongousaur I think it should be Nightmare Humongousaur my alien! Batking30-Time to Go Ultimate 12:27, May 5, 2010 (UTC) For Against Stop voting for the things you did! You should vote for works of other people not you! Not Enough Deatail to it. - Duncan Crook Tick Tock Well, i vote for Tick Tock. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 10:56, May 6, 2010 (UTC) For It's got a species and planet, it's got a picture, powers and weaknesses shown. It really fits the requirments but it doesn't have how he was unlocked so how he was unlocked shouldn't be in the requirments for a featured alien. Omernoy121 17:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I Just Added That Part- Duncan Crook Against Mr. Weird 00:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) 00:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Courtney This is a Well, Written Article. I nominate it because She's Favourited by so many Users.- Duncan Crook. For I am for it.Time to Go Ultimate 22:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Batking30 Against Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 06:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Kryptonite It has been improved and has a picture!Time to Go Ultimate 12:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Batking30 For I'm for it-Batking30 Time to Go Ultimate 12:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Against Ooze He's the best alien Ben has in Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens For Ooze is a well-written page. It has weakness and powers. I'll add it to the page. Against Rhinocharge He is stronger than Fourarms or Humongousaur.It is well drawn...I think. For Rhinocharge looks great but He doesn't have weakness please add a weakness if you want to get your alien on the top. Against Clone Kevin He is a very well written page, and has several nice things. Also, he isn't overpowered as some of the other aliens. For Clone Kevin is a very well written page. This is an appropriate alien for the main page - but i question which should i add, the Ghostfreak or Kevin. I should add this by July 25 Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 06:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Against Whirlwind It now has a picture, and it fits all the requirments. Also, it's pretty long. For Whirlwind is one of the unstubbed pages in BTFF Wiki. It also has a picture too! That is the available alien for the front page. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 06:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Against